outbreak_chronicles_dead_pandemicfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyosei Ichinose
Kyosei Ichinose '''is the main protagonist of the novel, Outbreak Chronicles: Dead Pandemic. He is a second year high school student of Kirishima High School. He is a delinquent that is somehow similar to an antihero as he is usually heard in rumors to destroy street gangs and street thugs whenever he wanted to. Biography Kyosei is said to be an orphan living alone somewhere in Osaka. However, it is not mentioned where he actually lived. His parents were not mentioned but in one of his dream, it was hinted that he has a younger sister who died on a disease after the doctors used his sister as an experimental "guinea pig" for the treatment. He is usually seen as an enigma and his past and relatives remains a mystery by his comrades. Overview '''Personality Kyosei is an antisocial teenager who prefers to stay alone rather than stay with other people. He is also rude and straightforward at times as seen during Chapter 1 where he brushed off the student council president and former friend, Miyuki Tamehara to stop nagging at him. Contrary to his own personality, it was revealed that he actually has a caring side of him that worries on others although he usually didn't show it to others. He is being feared by other people due to his calm looking face but very sadistic and brutal side that he usually shows against his enemies. He is someone who never forgives his enemies and usually settles problems by his own means. However, even though he was seen to be a cold-hearted guy, he is always remaining calm and composed even in the face of danger. He is even described by Nanami as "the pillar of the group" due to the fact that he is the only one who never get fazed by anything despite the level of danger and troubles they face. Also, in one of the chapters, it was stated that after he turned into a delinquent, he is now unable to exert himself to smile or laugh. He shows the other expressions normally but he is shown to be devoid on happiness, as if he will never get happy again. Appearance Kyosei is described to be in average height though it was never revealed how tall he actually was. He is always wearing a black beanie with white stripes fold. His beanie also shows the upper half circle of the "Peace Sign" since the lower half is hidden by the fold. He is also wearing a Headphone with an attached design that is shaped like a small horn which is revealed to be a portable communication device that Nanami Honda designed for him which became a very beneficial tool to communicate with him whenever he is away from the group. His headphones is attached by a portable MP3 player that looks dangles around like a necklace. It was described to be a solar powered one, so he can charge it whenever he wanted to in the morning. He has a beauty mark below his left eye which is not so noticeable if you don't stare too much. He wears the Sea blue colored uniform with a black and white hem and a red tie that is the standard look of a student that attends Kirishima High School. He wears a black long pants and black rubber shoes. It was hinted that it was his favorite outfit despite being in the apocalypse where he is free to gather clothes. Of all the students that survive the outbreak, only Kyosei retains his uniform as he claimed that he is more comfortable wearing it. = Abilities It was described that he has a low endurance and a bad runner. Although he can sprint, he is usually unable to breath after running for a while. It was also hinted that he is not a good swimmer. However, he is undoubtedly a good fighter as revealed many times in the novel. It was said that he can last a very long time whenever he is fighting rather than running. He excels in close combat, hand to hand combat and stealth. He is also able to fight against multiple enemies if necessary and tries to incapacitate the enemies one by one. He can easily use any kind of weapon as long as it is for close combat and is seen to be really good at it despite being the first time user of that weapon. He always had a bad time in guns. Although he is using a gun, it was revealed that he is not as good as his mastery in terms of close range weapons. He only uses a gun whenever a horde or a fast enemy is around. If he uses his side arm gun, he usually use it in point blank range. Although he is shown to suck in gun mastery, he is still able to use it which seems an ability he have before he became a delinquent as he was revealed to be a gamer.